Manzana
by Luka-sama
Summary: Jack no entiende que paso con su mejor amigo Hiccup, esos minutos que fue al baño para que este estuviera rojo como una manzana. Universo "Escuela Disney y DreamWorks".


_Que alguien le explique a mi mente que no debe meterse en los Crossover, pero muy tarde D: Esta historia va estar adecuada a un mundo alterno, donde pondré a varios personajes de películas. Así que si creo otra historia, tómenla en cuenta para este mundo pero centrado en otros personajes._

 _Este sería la primera historia de la saga "Escuela Disney y DreamWorks"_

 _Como entrenar a tu dragón y Valiente No me pertenecen._

 **Manzana**

Hiccup cree que es demasiado cliché enamorarse de tu amiga de la infancia, él no era un idiota cualquiera como el resto de sus amigos, no tenía que seguir el patrón normal de los adolescentes. Pero aun así cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo negar lo evidente, por lo cual entro en un estado de negación. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (ignoren el hermoso nombre por favor) nunca fue un adolecente promedio y no estaba por serlo ahora.

Había pasado perfectamente bien enamorado de Astrid la mayoría de su infancia, claramente siendo rechazado la mayor parte del tiempo, eso sí era más su estilo. Un amor imposible con una chica algo violenta, no enamorarse de su mejor amiga.

No.

Negativo.

Él no estaba enamorado de …

—Deja de ver a la pobre manzana que no hizo nada—hablo una voz a su espalda que lo hizo saltar en su lugar.

Era ridículo, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, todo en su interior se revolvió y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Llevaba al menos un año en esa forma y agradecía que esta no notara, lo que para todos sus amigos, era completamente ya evidente.

Mérida de DunBroch.

Su mejor amiga desde que nacieron, debido a que los padres de ambos habían sido como hermanos, decidieron que sus hijos también lo serian. No era tan malo, mientras que él era un niño algo patoso, Mérida era alguien bastante carismática y extrovertida que lo arrastraba hacer travesuras. Mientras otros chicos se burlaban de su persona, la pequeña pelirroja pateaba el trasero de todos los que osaran hacerle daño. Incluso cuando paso su accidente hace dos años, donde perdió la pierna, la chica siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándolo en la recuperación.

Eran mejores amigos después de todo.

Si bien él pasaba horas dibujando y muchas otras más creando prototipos de inventos, Mérida pasaba horas en el tiro al arco o haciendo travesuras en el bosque. Él era alguien un poco retraído y con sarcasmo, Mérida era alguien brillante que soltaba carcajadas poco femeninas y tenía más actitudes masculinas (para horror de su madre) que él mismo.

Pero ambos se complementaban.

Dejo de pensar cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su amiga, notando que nuevamente se había alejado en su propio mundo.

Mérida ya no era la niña con cabeza redonda y grandes mejillas que conoció cuando era niño. A pesar de su falta de apariencia femenina, era una chica. Su larga cabellera roja era tan indomable como el primer día, sus ojos celestes aun enmarcaban su rostro claro con pecas. Su cuerpo era bastante femenino para una chica de 16 años, aunque esta no intentaba resaltarlo, el uniforme de falda y camiseta ayudaban a mostrar que la arquería, ayudaba a mantenerse en línea.

Él era un chico de 16 años también, obviamente lo notaria.

Tosió un poco para regresar a la realidad.

—Estaba pensando—murmuro en voz baja.

Su mejor amigo, Jack Frost, su vecino de toda la vida, probablemente se hubiera burlado de él y llamado patético. El albino creía que debería amarrase los pantalones para declarar su amor, pero él no quería hacerlo, no era tan valiente como su amigo que llevaba diez años gritando a los cuatro vientos que se casaría con Elsa.

No.

El amor no es para todos.

Al menos no para él.

Lo cual es tonto si lo piensan bien. Justo hace un año cuando dejo de interesarse en Astrid, para descubrir con horror sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, esta comenzó a notarlo. Pero en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad y tener algo de amor, había comenzado a reír nervioso y esquivar a la rubia.

—Soy tan patético—hablo desparramándose en la mesa del comedor con pesadez.

No vio a Mérida, pero casi juro que rodo los ojos antes de sentarse a su lado. Su estómago dio un salto emocionado, su mente lo traicionaba recolectando el aroma de bosque de la chica y sus oídos casi lloraban de felicidad al escuchar la risa de esta.

Totalmente patético.

—Vamos Hiccup no eres patético—señalo Mérida como si fuera obvio.

—Lo soy—

—No lo eres—

—Si lo soy—

—Un chico patético no hubiera ido contra su padre para salvar a su lobo mascota, luego enfrentándote a este para que no destruyera un refugio de animales y perder su pierna para rescatar a su pobre amiga de infancia de un accidente de tránsito—señalo esta como si fueran grandes cosas.

Al menos ya había dejado de lado el accidente donde se había culpado, él intento explicarle que fue un accidente y que jamás se arrepentía de apartarla de la carretera, aunque eso costara su pierna. Vale que la rehabilitación fue una perrada y sufrió mucho para volver a caminar, pero aun así no se arrepentía.

Recordó con una media sonrisa a Toothless, si bien fue toda una odisea confrontar a su padre, después de unos días totalmente desenfrenados, logro salvar a su amigo lobuno. Aunque este también había perdido una pata, ya que cuando lo encontró en una trampa de animales en el terreno de su hogar, lo había dejado irse, aunque su pierna (tiempo después cuando por fin pudo llevarlo a un veterinario) no pudo rescatarse.

Mérida bromeaba que ambos eran muy similares.

—Cuando dices esas cosas, hasta parezco que soy un chico genial—añadió con sarcasmo.

Mérida sonrió.

Su corazón salto.

Entonces paso algo que no recordaba hubiera pasado, desde que ambos tenían cinco años y sus madres los habían engañado para que se dieran un beso en la mejilla (fotografía que aun guardaban ambas con recelo). Claro que este pequeño beso en la mejilla, fue monumentalmente diferente a cuando tenían cinco años, casi juro su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se salían al sentir los delicados labios de la chica contra su mejilla.

—Para mí eres el chico más asombroso que conozco—expreso esta algo tímida con un ligero sonrojo y una mano sobre su hombro.

Su rostro se volvió rojo como una manzana, cuando esta se levantó rápidamente para irse al club de arquería, diciendo que se verían esta tarde como siempre.

Minutos después cuando su mejor amigo, Jack Frost, albino de ojos azules de su misma edad, llego a su lado para verlo en la misma posición, lo empujo un poco para regresarlo a la realidad.

Su rostro se volvió más rojo de ser posible, casi tanto como la manzana que Mérida le había robado para comerla.

Puso ambas manos sobre su rostro, ocultándolo sobre la mesa.

—Es demasiado linda—fue lo único que Jack había escuchado decir de este.

¿Qué rayos había pasado cuando se fue al baño?

 **Fin**

 _Me siento que soy infiel a Hiccup x Astrid, pero antes de pensarlo mi mente ya tenía esto y dije: "Son buena pareja" y ahí quede perdida xD_

 _Multishiper a morir._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
